


The Morning After

by pitypartyof1



Series: All You Had To Do Was Ask [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, bottom!Ashton, ridiculous boys, top!Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitypartyof1/pseuds/pitypartyof1
Summary: A continuation of "All You Had To Do Was Ask."This is the morning after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A few people wanted to know how the boys would handle what happened. I hope this is satisfactory.  
> Fair warning, the further into writing this fic I got, the further into my bottle of wine I was. Therefore, this may either get really bad or really good as you read. Let me know!

Waking up next to Calum is the best worst feeling of Ashton’s experience. It’s the best because it makes the whole thing real, reminds him that he finally got what he’s been wanting. It’s the worst because he loves Calum so much.

He was at least slightly tipsy. Even if he came back early, Ashton knew Calum had put down some beer, could smell it on him. Also, Calum may have said he loved Ashton but he’d said it mid-orgasm. Ashton knows he says a lot of weird shit mid-orgasm and would therefore not be surprised if Calum hadn’t meant it. Double also, he just can’t help thinking it’s too good to be true. Even if it is true, what if Calum doesn’t want what he wants? Triple also, what if it destroys the band? Ashton wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he caused something like that.

So, with the shitstorm in his head raging, he extricates himself from Calum’s hold and slips silently from the bed. He even pauses, making sure Calum’s breaths are still deep and even before he stumbles to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. It helps a bit, but not enough. Sinking to the floor, back against the door, he buries his face in his hands. He wants to scream but he’s also terrified of the moment Calum will wake up and the perfect memory of last night will be shattered. Recognizing that he’s nearing a full panic attack, he attempts some of his calming methods until his own breathing is mostly back to normal.

Standing, he again splashes cool water against his overheated skin. Meeting his own gaze in the mirror, he takes a moment to evaluate himself. There are slight shadows under his eyes; he never gets enough sleep on tour. His hair is also getting a bit wild but he has to admit, he kind of likes it that way. There’s a bright red mark on his collarbone from Calum’s mouth that reminds Ashton of the ache in his ass and thighs. When he turns, he can see the perfect indents of Calum’s thumbs in the backs of his legs where Calum had pressed to bend him nearly in half. Pulling a cheek aside, he can see that his hole is still just a little puffy. Calum really had wrecked him, even if it had been short. He smooths the pad of a finger over the sensitive opening and hisses at the feeling.   

It takes Ashton a while to build up the courage to leave the bathroom again, but when he does, the first thing he notices is that Calum is still dead asleep. ‘ _Figures_ ,’ he thinks. Immediately, it’s followed by ‘ _well, if it’s my last chance, might as well_.’

With that thought, he slinks back into the bed. Instead of pulling the single sheet they’d slept under back up however, he instead pushes it down slowly, mindful not to disturb Calum. He’s not a pervert, okay? But he does take a moment just to admire Calum’s body while he sleeps. On his back, skin glowing and hair mussed, Calum really is beautiful, everything about him draws Ashton in and he can’t seem to help himself.

He draws a hand lightly over Calum’s inner thigh, feels it twitch slightly under his fingers. Next, he skims fingers up Calum’s side, dragging the pad of a one over his nipple just as softly as he’d touched himself before with that same finger. Seeing them, the two soft brown nubs, Ashton feels an urge to twist them, bite and pinch them. He wants to find out if Calum would _allow_ him to. He shivers. Between touching Calum’s placid body and his own thoughts, he’s chubbing up against the sheets, can’t help grinding down into it for just a moment. The friction is beautiful and he has to bite a lip to stifle a groan. He doesn’t want to wake Calum, still has plans for just how he intends to do that.

Dipping further down the bed, he noses at the area where thigh meets groin and grins to himself. The scent of Calum is strong, masculine; it’s sweat and musk and spice and everything Ashton wants. Ashton’s hot breath doesn’t leave Calum unaffected. He trails his lips over Calum’s shaved skin to reach his growing dick. Licking a broad stripe from base to tip, he watches as Calum shifts but ultimately remains asleep. He takes the head into his mouth, humming at the slightly salty taste of Calum’s skin. Saliva pools as his eagerness increases. He works Calum to full hardness with his lips and tongue before dipping back to mouth at his balls. Calum shifts restlessly underneath him, thrusting minutely upwards. Quickly, Ashton discovers that he really enjoys toying with them. The weight on his tongue has him humping the sheets slowly and letting out soft whimpers.

The drawn out hiss from above him as he slides back down Calum’s shaft is the first clue that Calum has finally woken. If, by chance, he missed it, the hand that lands in his hair and shoves him down as Calum’s hips thrust into his throat would make a great second clue. Ashton groans around the intrusion and Calum whines, grinding further into the warm heat of Ashton’s mouth.

When Calum eventually allows Ashton up for air, his cheeks are rosy, eyes glazed. Calum caresses his curls and he wants to purr, bare his throat for him. Ashton is so, so fucked.

“Mornin’ to you, too,” Calum chuckles.

Ashton smiles and pants, dick dragging blissfully as he moves up to rest his head against Calum’s hip. “You’re not mad?”

“Baby boy,” Calum murmurs, “why would I be mad at you?”

Ashton allows his eyes fall shut, moves to take Calum back into his mouth. His actions are discouraged by Calum’s strong palm on the back of his neck, fingers digging in and lifting Ashton away. Calum gives an extra sharp squeeze until Ashton meets his gaze before loosening the grip just slightly.

“Don’t,” he grumbles. “You haven’t earned it. Answer me, why would I be mad at you?”

Shoulders slumping, Ashton shakes some of his curls until they partially cover his eyes, hiding behind them. “I love you,” he whispers meekly, “ _really_ love you, Cal.”

“I love you, too.” Calum’s hands urge him up until he rests against Calum’s chest. He listens and can hear the strong beat of Calum’s heart. Tilting Ashton’s chin until their eyes connect, he touches his lips to Ashton’s forehead. “Never be ashamed of what you feel, baby boy.”

Ashton can’t help but need the reassurance. Anxiety and years of feeling _not good enough_ when he was younger still bubble into self-doubt from time to time. “You really love me?” he inquires.

Calum gazes down at him, sincerity and emotion buried just beneath the surface. “Absolutely.”

“I never thought I’d ever be able to have you,” Ashton confesses, shuddery breaths escaping him as the first hot tear grazes Calum’s chest.

“Never question that again,” Calum urges, thumbs chasing the tears from his cheeks. “I’ve got you now, and I’ll keep you safe here with me.” Carefully, he maneuvers them until Ashton is laid on his back, Calum hovering above him.

Calum looks so earnest, leaning down to kiss Ashton deep, full of meaning. It seems to last for ages, and Ashton is shaking when their lips finally part. “Don’t let me go,” he pleads.

Calum’s smile is sweet like spring time sunshine and sugar coated doughnuts. “I’ve got you,” he hums, dragging a hand down to tease Ashton’s entrance. “Are you up for it?”

He must notice Ashton’s slight wince, because he immediately peppers his face with little pecks, assuring him that he doesn’t have to.

“I want to,” Ashton whimpers, finding his voice at last.

Lips meet Ashton’s once again as Calum licks into his mouth, touches every inch of him. “There’s lube in the nightstand. Hand it to me?”

And Ashton does, digging it out and passing it to Calum’s waiting hand. “Go slow,” he breathes.

Calum doesn’t respond at first, just mouthing at Ashton’s nipples as a wet finger slowly circles his hole. “Tell me if you’re uncomfortable, okay?”

He waits for Ashton’s soft note of assent before pressing into him. It’s not exactly painful, but it doesn’t feel good at first either. He’s sore, and it must be written across his features because Calum is suddenly taking Ashton’s length into his mouth. He suckles lightly as he works his finger into Ashton’s body, begging him to relax. Little by little, Ashton does.

Soon enough, Calum is nudging a second finger in alongside the first and Ashton moans, spreading his thick thighs in an effort to encourage Calum’s actions. He’s leaking and Calum pulls off of him with a small sound. “Fuck, babe, yeah. Spread those legs for me,” he insists. “Just for me.”

“Yeah, just for you,” Ashton keens.

Calum beams, “good boy.”

The next thing Ashton feels is Calum’s tongue pressing in with his fingers and he wails.

“Want to reward you, Ash. You’ve been so fucking good for me.”

Ashton writhes against the fingers and tongue inside him. Calum has yet to find that spot in him that makes his vision blur. “ _Please_ ,” he cries. “C’mon, Cal.”

“Nuh-uh,” Calum grins, “not yet, baby boy. Wanna be in you first. You ready?”

“Yeah,” he grunts. “Fuck, Cal. ‘M ready, fuck me, _please_.”

And he does. He pushes in so slowly that Ashton is seeing starts before he even starts moving. He fucks back, trying desperately to take more of Calum in. Calum, on the other hand, places a restraining hand on his hip, shaking his head.

“Slow down, babe, slow down. Gonna take my time with you.”

Noises of desperation rumble out of Ashton’s chest and he pushes against Calum’s hold.

A sharp slap echoes as Calum’s hand connects with the outside of his thigh. “Don’t test me.”

Stilling, Ashton sucks in a sharp breath and his teeth clamp over his bottom lip until he tastes blood as Calum fills him, only to pull out at an agonizingly slow pace and repeat the process all over again. The friction against his already sensitive opening is enough to have him riding the beautiful edge of pleasure and pain. Eventually, he’s able to relax into the smooth glide, just lay back and let Calum take him any way he wants. The noises pouring out of him at insane levels seem to be spurring Calum on. The sweat glistening on his skin in the early light pouring through the drapes, the way his pupils have almost entirely overtaken the irises of his eyes – Ashton’s never loved anyone more. He’s dangerously close and Calum hasn’t even touched him since using his mouth. Calum gently stops him when he moves to touch himself.

“Cal – ”

“Just from me,” Calum pleads.

Something about the tone of his voice has Ashton nodding in agreement even though it’s something he’s never done before. He wants to do it for Calum, would do anything for him.

Ashton’s submission obviously does something to Calum because he picks up pace and suddenly he’s nailing Ashton’s prostate on every stroke. He’d been missing it on purpose, trying to drag it out, Ashton thinks. Either way, the feeling has him clenching sheets and shouting. He feels like he’s going to burst; he’s so ready to come, if he could just get a hand on himself.

The look on Calum’s face tells Ashton that he knows exactly what’s going through his mind. The shake of his head is subtle but unmistakable as he continues fucking into Ashton. He’s so hard it hurts, but he doesn’t dare disobey Calum. Instead he leans up, looking for a kiss and Calum grants his wish, connecting their lips in a filthy slide that sets the fire in Ashton’s gut up a notch.

At this point, he’s absolutely drenched. Calum’s on top of him, inside of him, surrounding him and Ashton is overwhelmed, delirious. He needs to come so badly. His dick is an angry red, throbbing each time Calum slides in and for the first time, Ashton’s beginning to think he may be able to come like this, he’s just _so fucking close_.

“Cal,” he keens, “fuck, I need to, can I?”

Calum’s out of breath, panting out a half-coherent response past the haze of pleasure. “You don’t need to ask this time, baby boy. Whenever you’re ready.”

That’s all Ashton needs. It’s close enough to permission, Calum telling him he could come when he wanted, that he didn’t have to wait. He wails through it, clutching at Calum’s forearms, drawing blood in the crescent shapes of his fingernails. Muscles locking down with the force of his orgasm, Ashton’s body goes rigid. He comes for what feels like forever, can feel Calum dragging out, pushing back in the entire time. Calum’s hips begin to lose their rhythm as Ashton’s coming down, high ebbing and sensitivity returning full force.

Witch each slide of Calum’s dick, Ashton whines and hisses.

“That’s it,” Calum grunts. “So good for me. Just a bit longer, yeah?”

Ashton groans, nodding for Calum to continue using him.

“Fuck, fuck, Ash. Goddamn – ”

And Calum comes. Ashton does his best to clench around him, help him through it until Calum’s ready to pull out. When he does, he does so slowly, doing his best not to hurt the other boy.

He ties the condom and wanders into the bathroom, returning with a warm rag for Ashton. Gently cleaning the evidence of Ashton’s release from his stomach, he tosses the soiled rag back toward the open door before crawling next to Ashton and carding fingers gently through the sweaty curls hanging in his eyes.

“Beautiful,” he whispers.

Ashton blushes. “I love you.”

“Love you too, baby boy. Sleep, then we’ll talk.”

A strong arm curls over him and pulls him tight to Calum’s chest. “Okay,” Ashton murmurs, already half asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, if you have any ideas/anything you'd like to see, let me know! I definitely want to hear about it!!


End file.
